greatgalacticwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Insectoids
Scientifical, the Insectoids describe a group of several related humanoid-insect like species and mainly the citizen of Arachno Prime and its emmigrants in Earth Alliance space. Their home world is independent and governed by the queen; Arachno prime is also permanent member of the Interstellar Security Council lead by earth and one of earth's closest allies. Physiology Insecta sapien primus About 4 billion years ago, the insects of Arachno Prime became the most dominant species and developed to its intelligent humanoid form after a meteor impact and climate change had killed most mammals. The vertical orientated bodies are build by an exoskeleton, 4 limbs and are warm-blooded.The typical insectoid (Insecta sapien primus) has 2 genders while the females tend to be the bigger and stronger one with several eyes, sharp claws and big mouth instruments. When the children are born, the mother dies and the larves eat the mother's body. The Males, also called workers, have extraordinary big compound eyes, a long mouth to feed the children and often rudimentary small wings. A speciality are 2 organs producing pheromones for communication and the other toxic substances for defense. Both were responsible for some important stages in insectoid evolution. The poison their bodies produce can attack other animals and species and create mutations, so that inter-species reproduction was possible in rare cases. Scientists assume at least 3-4 evolutional additions where the Insecta sapien primus had assimilated dns of original seperate species of their planet. The newborn became own subspecies or mutants. About 12% of the population are mutants with different biological specialities today. Insecta sapien neo The second main species of Aracho prime developed only 600 years ago and have conjoint origin of human and insectoid roots. While the war between human settlers and the natives, insectoid poisons infected 80% of human population. Experiments with insectoid organics trying to find a cure for the biological weapon caused a mutation of the virus, which from now on transformed the human dns into insectoid form. The mutants also developed special organs producing the specific pheromones that make other insectoid identify individuals as members of their species. In last conclusion, the war ended and the mutated human population became assimilated into insectoid society. They have human-like bodies but with a blue to grey colored chitin-covered skin and less hair. the inner organs are human plus the new pheromone and toxic sac under the heart. A mutation of the lungs makes them unable to breathe earth-like air, why they wear helmets when living on earth colonies. History ~ 6 billion years A meteorite clashes Arachno prime ~ 4 billion years The first intelligent humanoid insectoids started to build civilisation 2389: Escapees from the earth-coalition war reached Arachno prime with a fleet of spaceships and build up settlements. With technologic advantage (The Insectoid nation just started their industrial era) they exiled the natives and conquer big masses of land. The power of insectoid natural biological weapons was underrated big. 2397: The first cases of epidemia of illness by insectoid poisons are recorded under the human colony. 2410: More than 12.000 human died in one year. Scientists developed a putative cure for the virus, the next years infected persons seemed to be healed. 2423: The inoculated people and their children revealed massive transformations of their bodies and a mutation of dns. About 70% of the population slowly became an insectoid species and searched a peaceful contact to the natives, who they accepted them without any predjudices caused by the pheromones. The downfall of the human colony ended the war and marked a new era of insectoid evolution. With the assimilated knowlegde of the new relatives, technology and also space exploration developed. 2793: The Insectoid homeworld encountered an Arkanid exploration ship, the first alien known since the humans. Trade relations with the coalition began and first migration waves into the Kingdom of sol and other regions happened. 2967-2983 The U.F.O.liens declared war to several Insectoid colonies, most of them got conquered by the U.F.O.lien starempire, especially the important mining colony Azurith. 2912: The Insectoid queen Szuurazzril joined the I.S.C. founded by earth president Schlichting and became permanent member. Scientific, cultural and economic relationships with the E.A. were build up. meanwhile first contacts with the U.F.O.lien star empire caused military losses. 2957-2973 The U.F.O.liens declared war to several Insectoid colonies, most of them got conquered by the U.F.O.lien starempire, especially the important mining colony Azurith. 2965: The Insectoid space station Kuhhrizzahlis B joined a partnership with the U.M.R.C. and build up an own department of Mysterion observation in Insectoid space. 2999: Communication to Kuhhrizzahlis B breaks. An official statement of Arachno government about the reasons is still missing until today. Culture The Insectoid is a peaceful and shy culture mainly driven by family values and science. In the last 1000 years Arachno prime had developed from a medieval like era into a post-stellar industrial society. Their space travel technology is based on solar sailing and Ion-drives, only a few FTL able ships exist, so transports are depended on alien allies. Thought the different subspecies difference massivly, racism or predjudices don't exist on the planet itself, the pheromone communication assimilated the human insectoids perfectly, only alien cultures are seen as dangerous before diplomatic actions. The Arkanin, Martians, Calakians and Humans are the most close friends. U.F.O.liens are seen as primitive war-driving culture. Though accepting intelligent species basic rights signed by the I.S.C. the Insectoids got several carve-outs rights dealing with their own species. So, the emancipation of male and female is not existent between insectoids, while males are used to deal with descendants staying at home or work on easier jobs, many political freedoms are exclusively for the females. Another exception is the legality of cannibalism, which is part of natural insectoid culture. So, the mothers are eaten by their newborn larves and in some regional settlements traditional suicide rituals of her father are saved. E.g., a grandfather is doing suicide when his grandchildren are born/ his daughter dies. "Cooked grandfather" is a delicatess on many family parties after the birth. The children then will be grown up by the father. The Insecta sapien neo are less conservative and many rituals aren't excepted from them because of their different physiology, so females doesn't die and there's more emancipation than for native original male insectoids.